Esclave
by Lumina001
Summary: Nos héros trouvent une créature qui ressemble fort à Hellboy, et qui va se joindre à eux. Une grande complicité entre les deux démons va s'installer mais le coeur du nouveau venu est ailleurs.
1. La brèche

_C'est ma première fic d'Hellboy, j'ai regardé le premier film deux fois pour bien comprendre sa façon de penser et de s'exprimer. J'ai été voir le second qui est en ce moment en salles. _

_J'espère que je vais pas trop défigurer cette légende urbaine et que mon histoire va vous plaire. Celle-ci commence juste après la dernière scène du premier film._

Aussitôt après avoir donné le doux et long baiser, Hellboy s'écroula sur Liz. Inquiète, elle lui demande :" Hb, ça va?

- Ouais, je crois que j'ai loupé une marche, héhé...

Les secours ne tardent pas arriver pour nos trois héros.

Dans l'hélico, Hellboy et Liz se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre, épuisés par ce qu'ils ont enduré. John les regarde d'un air amusé. Il fixe Liz avec un pincement au coeur mais soulagé qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

La porte des Ténèbres venait de se refermer, mais à certains points culminants du monde, quelques brèches sont restées ouverte un laps de temps pour laisser des créatures s'en échapper du monde des enfers. Ce phénomène se produisit près d'une petite ville, précisément dans un lieu antique où se réunissaient autrefois, druides et chamans pour rendre hommage à leur dieux.

Au milieu de l'édifice formant un cercle, une des brèches en question s'ouvrit. Des ombres en sortirent puis la brèche s'estompa aussitôt.

Deux faisceaux lumineux approchent sur un fond de bruit de moteur tournant à plein régime. Puis le bruit et les lumières s'arrêtent, avec un grincement de dents mécaniques et un claquement.

Peu après, l'herbe se met à bruisser accompagné de sanglots.

La personne qui traverse les herbes regarde autour d'elle à la lueur de la lune, voir si personne ne la regarde, puis avance à pas lents vers le bord de la falaise, les sanglots haletants se font de plus en plus forts. Soudain, une créature surgit de nulle part et lui saute dessus. La bête pousse des sortes de grognements et jappements, cela faisait penser tout de suite a un chien mais bien plus gros, hérissé de piquants avec une haleine sentant la charogne. La personne se met à hurler, apparemment cette dernière est une femme.

D'une fraction de seconde, la bête s'arrête nette et s'écroule enfin.

La bête est ensuite trainée par une patte de derrière, quelqu'un d'autre est là. La femme s'assoit et aperçoit que l'autre personnage est aussi effrayant que la bête.

Deux orbites lumineuses fixe la femme qui balbutia :" quoi que vous êtes , merci."

- Je vais te garder en dessert, ma jolie...(que je vous ait bien sûr traduit). La langue ressemblait à nul langage possible sur terre, avec ce fond de murmure.

L'être mystérieux s'assit et commença à manger la bête. Visiblement, c'était une partie de chasse. La femme qui venait de voir vraiment la mort en face, renonça de se suicider et tenta de regagner sa voiture. Mais des bras la retiennent, la créature avait déjà terminé d'avaler sa proie et semble avoir encore une place dans l'estomac. La fille le supplia de ne pas la dévorer, mais le mort-vivant ne se fit pas prier et s'empiffre de sa nouvelle proie qui pousse un hurlement strident.

Au matin, les autorités locales enquêtent sur les restes de ce meurtre étrange.

De l'autre coté de l'océan, vers 4h00 heure locale, une alarme sonne dans les couloirs sombres du BPRD.

Dans une chambre, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se lève sans tarder, et s'empresse de se changer. Dans une autre plus originale, avec plein de chats, de télévisions partout et de gadgets en tout genre; Hellboy, tiré se son sommeil, grommelle en signe de protestation et se couvre la tête de son oreiller. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs vient voir si Hellboy se lève sachant qu'il traine toujours quand il est tôt. Elle entre et dit :" Hellboy ! Debout, le devoir nous appelle, allez !"Il émerge et se reçoit quelques habits sur la figure et grommelle un "ça me gonffle" et s'habille.

Un hélico les attends et une agente leur donne les explications :" Salut les gars. Désolée de vous faire lever si tôt, mais quelque chose s'est produit en Europe de l'ouest". Nos héros étaient tous en train de prendre des forces. L'agente se tourne vers Hellboy et lui demande :" Rouge, tu te souviens lors que tu as tenté d'ouvrir la porte des ténèbres?

-Et comment ! miam (entre deux bouchées)

- Ca dû rester suffisament ouvert, car ce matin, 3h, heure locale deux cadavres des plus étranges ont été retrouvés sur les cotes armoricaines. Des photos prises par les autorités nous été envoyées par mail. Regardez ça..." Elle fait passer les photos. Hellboy, Liz, Abe et John poussent une grimace de dégoût. L'agente reprends :" Le 1er cas est une femme d'environ la vingtaine, le second est une créature pour le moins inhabituelle. Abe regarde la bête attentivement :" La bête, je crois l'avoir vu sur une gravure...

"Te bile pas pour ça, on a déjà trouvé ce que c'est."

Une plaque de verre sort de la table centrale et des images se forment sur celle-ci. Une créature hérissée de piquants avec une gueule énorme y est dessiné et quelques commentaires sont inscrits.

Elle reprends :" Il s'agit d'un chien des enfers. Mais d'après les photos reçues cette nuit, ce n'est pas lui le coupable à part se manger lui-même, ce qui est improbable...

- Ah...?, demande Liz.

- La bête a été dévorée par quelque chose au niveau de l'abdomen et pourtant cette partie est aussi résistante que dix couches d'acier.

- Donc, on a un broyeur vivant à chopper, ajoute Hellboy entre deux bouchées de pancakes.

L'hélico atterri non loin du lieu du crime. Nos aventuriers regardent autour d'eux, une immense étendue verte, des rochers de granite, et le site touristique.

Sur place, une salle d'autopsie improvisée. A l'intérieur, les 2 corps sous des draps. Le médecin légiste, donne un bref verdict :" Les deux sont morts dans la même heure. Pour la bête ,nous n'avons pas bien défini ce qui a pu la tuer, si c'est la décapitation si ce n'est autre chose d'abord car apparemment c'était une partie de chasse en vu des piétinements présents sur place. Quand à la jeune fille, elle s'est débattue, des marques de frayeurs et de souffrances son visage. J'en viens aux morsures en générale sont aussi impressionnantes que énormes. Regardez..." Le médecin dévoile, la femme en premier. La malheureuse ne ressemble plus trop à un humain. Le médecin ajoute :" 35 cm, à part un requin ou un orque, je vois pas ce qui pourrait faire une telle chose, et encore...

- Un animal aquatique pouvant se déplacer sur terre, et broyer n'importe quoi. On va de l'extrême. Est-ce vraiment un animal? demande John.

- Justement, on en vient. J'ai relevé des marques et..."Abe touche le visage de la femme et revoit la scène du meurtre. Il revient dans la réalité et ajoute :" c'est un mort vivant...

- Vivant ou mort, il faut le défoncer avant d'avoir d'autre morts sur le dos !, dit Hellboy quittant la pièce.

- At...Attends..., gémi Abe.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!_


	2. Les ténèbres

Nos héros inspectent le lieux du massacre. Hellboy, murmure :" A tous les coups, cet endroit est similaire à celui situé en Russie; lorsque j'ai failli ouvrir le portail...

- Il faut que l'on cherche des indices, j'ai déjà trouvé une peu de doc à propos de ce lieu..." Elle regarde dans une direction l'air ébahi par ce qu'elle voit et reprends :" HB là...derrière les pierres."

Hellboy se tourne dans la direction où regarde Liz, dégainant son arme et la pointant, mais rien. Le démon rouge avance avec prudence pour sécuriser la zone, revolver en enjoue, fouillant les recoins de l'édifice.

Liz revoit la chose et crie :" Là-bas !!

Hellboy se tourne vers la direction indiquée par son amie et voit un être mauve-gris s'enfuyant. Notre ami vise en murmurant :"Cours toujours. Au tir au pigeon, je suis un as."

Il tire et la balle touche le coté du corps de la créature qui trébuche, mais reprends sa course. Hellboy se met à courir après en parlant par la radio :" Il se dirige vers la ville, fais boucler le périmètre, champion !!

- Bien reçu, réponds John. Il s'adresse aux forces de l'ordre qui se déploient tout autour de la ville.

Hellboy arrivé à l'entrée des rues et se met à crier :" Toc toc toc, Boucle-d'Or !! On veut jouer à cache-cache, pas vrai?, tout en chargeant son arme, je gagne le droit de te défoncer la tête si je te trouve?"

La créature qui a commis le double meurtre, remarque l'aura démoniaque de Hellboy, fait alors son apparition. Il dit :"Bizarre, tu ressembles pas au mec que j'ai coursé t'à l'heure."

La créature se tient devant lui en lévitant. A première vue, on dirait un squelette, mais son accoutrement fait penser à une espèce de sorcier. Une étrange coiffe ornée d'une sorte de diadème, comme celle des pharaons. Un cou chargé de babioles avec sûrement toutes une utilité particulière. Et une sorte de grande robe masque le reste du corps. La créature le fixe en ouvrant une grande gueule. Notre démon contacte son équipe :" Les gars, j'ai retrouvé le broyeur. La créature se met à parler :" Voilà un met de choix !

- Hey, le sapin de Noël, tu peux traduire ?", demande Hellboy.

La créature fonce sur lui, Hellboy le retient le nez à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il rajoute encore :" T'as jamais essayé la chloro? Une merveille contre l'haleine de vache comme la tienne !! Raaaaah !!" Il la pousse de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci prends le recul et se met à se concentrer.

Abe vient aux infos pour Hellboy :"Rouge, je viens te dire c'est quoi.

- J't'écoute.

- La créature devant toi est une liche.

- Une liche?

- C'est une créature mort-vivante qui utilise les arcanes, la magie quoi.

- Hein?"

Trop concentré par ce que son informateur lui dit qu'il réalise au dernier moment qu'une énorme boule de glace lui fonce dessus. Il lâche un :"ça me gonfle". Il se retrouve emporté par la boule de glace qui se met à rouler puis se fracasse contre un mur. En s'ouvrant, on trouve un Hellboy cloué et à moitié congelé. Il regarde la créature magique qui prépare un autre sort, et réplique de sa manière habituelle :" Hey le macchab !! Tu vas faire quoi cette fois, sortir un lapin de dessous ta robe?" Notre héro fini par se dégager, et évite de justesse une seconde boule qui vient de nouveau se fracasser provocant un épais brouillard. La créature semble s'estimer victorieuse. Une voix familière se met à hurler :"Tu sais ce qui arrive aux ordures de ton espèce?!!"

La liche penche la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passe et la voix reprends :" DEVINE !!!" Un conteneur destiné aux poubelles atterri sur la liche. Hellboy qui sort du brouillard s'allume un cigare, prends une bouffée et ajoute :" He ben voilà, t'as trouvé..."

Il tourne le dos et ses amis rejoigne, John s'écrit :" Attention !!!

- Gné ?!!

La liche traverse la paroi du conteneur, visiblement très énervée. Hellboy :" Je vois qu'une manière pour se débarrasser de toi...Lizzy, ça te dis un barbeuc?" se tournant vers sa compagne.

- Ok..." Liz se concentre tandis que ses compagnons se vont cacher sauf Hellboy qui ne craint pas les flammes ardentes.

Cette dernière déclenche une boule de feu qui grille net la liche. Hellboy vient voir ce qui en reste et ajout en rigolant :" C'est à point que je voulais ma viande..."

Liz se joint à lui et dit :" C'est étrange, la liche ne ressemble pas à celle de tout à l'heure...regarde..." Lui donne des jumelles ,caméscope intégré, qui a tout filmé de la poursuite. Il y jette un coup d'oeil et déduit :" Ouais, ça veut dire qu'il doit être encore dans les parages. Faut passer tout au peigne fin, on sait rien encore de cette chose.

Dans la journée, les forces de l'ordre fouille chaque recoins du périmètre. Les habitants entendent la fin de l'alerte et sortent de leur refuges.

Un volet s'ouvre et une personne inspecte les dégâts éventuels et voit sur son balcon en poussant un suffoquement de stupeur.

La créature de tout à l'heure, se trouvait devant elle, adossée dans un coin du balcon. Elle semble bien mal en point en se tenant le ventre, et du sang s'échappait de sa main.

Cette créature semble sortie tout droit d'un monde fantastique.

Son corps est fort bien bâti avec à la place des orteils, des sabots. Sur sa tête, une rangée de cornes, comme les coiffures punk, part du front pour s'évanouir dans la nuque aux milieu des cheveux argentés. Une queue hérissée de piquants. Son visage est celui d'un homme aux traits durs mais sans pilosité. Deux petits yeux d'un bleu lagon lumineux sans iris, ni pupilles fixent la jeune femme avec détresse. L'étrange créature balbutie du mieux qu'elle peut :"Aidez-moi..."Elle baignait dans son sang, et perds connaissance.


	3. Le renégat

Pendant les recherches, Liz et Hellboy restent discrets pour l'instant. Ils se baladent sur la plage, et profitent du grand air vivifiant. Elle dit :" Voilà ce qu'il faut pour recharger les batteries, le bord de la mer. Tu te souviens quand on y est allé?

- Ouais, je savais pas que cette flotte pouvait être aussi salée. Berk !

- Ah oui, hahaha !

Hellboy se colle à elle pour la cajoler, elle le touche et dit :" Chat !" Puis se met à courir en riant. Le grand bêta réalise en ajoutant :" Oh nan, je suis toujours le chat dans l'histoire ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape !" Il se met à courir à son tour. Malgré le sable il fini par l'attraper et la soulève. Elle se met à crier entre deux fou-rire :" Repose-moi !

- Non, je t'ai eue petite souris !

Sous le chahut, Hellboy bascule en arrière. Ils éclatent tout les deux de rire. Liz se tourne face à lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses globes sont jaune, pourvus d'iris d'une couleur de bronze et de pupilles d'un noir intense.

Le couple s'embrasse. La main de pierre vient caresser délicatement la tête de Liz.

Quelque chose sort de l'eau, Hellboy remarque et lance :" Tiens, v'là le grand bleu !

- J'ai fouillé la côte, et rien du tout à part que j'ai une nouvelle pour vous.

- Quoi?

- L'eau est pas chaude, si vous souhaitez vous baigner, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Le couple éclate de rire. Tu parles d'un scoop ! Hellboy ajout :" Hey, si t'allais voir les mouettes là-bas, elles ont peut être du nouveau pour toi.

- Bonne idée." Et il replonge.

- C'est qu'il y va en plus. Son cas est désespéré."

Liz pouffe de rire. Il tourne son regard à nouveau vers elle en soufflant :" C'est bien, t'as retrouvé le sourire, cette fois.

- C'est surtout grâce à toi.

- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi...Feu follet.

- Naaaaaan, ne m'appelle pas comme çaaaaa !"

Elle essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte en se chamaillant gentiment. Et lui, la couvre de baisers.

John accompagné d'une équipe s'avance dans les rues, des agents de police viennent à leur rencontre. Le chef d'équipe lui rapporte que rien de suspect à été trouvé.

Fini la pelle et le râteau ; John sort un appareil d'une mallette, et le met en route. L'étrange objet détecte une présence paranormale. vers le Nord-Nord-Est. John indique la direction:" C'est par là.

- Ok, amenez-vous, vous autres." dit le leader à ses équipiers.

John sillonne les rues son détecteur à la main et contact par radio :"Les gars, je pense avoir notre fuyard."

Hellboy assis sur la plage avec Liz contre lui, répond :"On arrive, champion."

L'équipe est de nouveau au complet. Hellboy fait une remarque à son ami bleu :" Ca shlingue, d'où tu sort comme ça, Abe?

- J'ai voulu venir au plus vite, alors je suis passé par le port.

- Mouais...c'est dans cet immeuble?

- Oui, répond John.

- Le puant, à toi de jouer.

Dans l'appart, l'étrange créature reprends connaissance. La personne lui mouille le visage avec un gant de toilette. il la regarda et découvrit une jeune femme ravissante. Il mit un moment avant de parler et il dit enfin :" Qui êtes-vous?

- Chut...Gardez vos forces.

Il tente de se lever et la douleur l'appelle à l'ordre. Elle le retient :" Non, restez allongé, vous ne craignez rien, ici." Il la regarde sans cesse, son visage est tellement apaisant. Elle se lève en disant :" Ne bougez-pas, je vais vous apporter quelque chose de chaud."

Elle quitte la pièce laissant l'étrange personnage à lui même. Il commence à regarder autour de lui, mais ne semble pas bien comprendre où il est, mais la sensation du lit douillet lui rappelle que tout va pour le mieux. Il touche sa blessure, mais il découvre qu'elle est recouverte de bande coton, il comprends alors qu'elle l'avait soigné.

Elle revient avec une grosse tasse et la lui donna. Il senti une douce chaleur au contact du mug et y regarda le contenu. Un liquide blanc fumant s'y trouve, il regarde la femme qui lui :" C'est du lait, ça va vous faire le plus grand bien." Il le but sans réfléchir et se régale. Il dit :" Quel délice.

- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas ça dans votre monde.

- Non.

- A voir dans quel état je vous ait trouvé, vous avez dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûre.

- En effet.

- Bon, faisons les présentations. Je suis Laura.

- Kargath.

- On peut se dire "tu".

- D'accord..."

Abe s'arrête à une porte :" C'est ici."

John sonne à la porte, Hellboy et Abe se cachent par de crainte de semer la panique auprès de la jeune femme.


	4. Fuite

Au son de la sonnette, Laura se lève et dit :" c'est sûrement la police qui vient voir si tout va bien, je reviens.

- Laura.

- Oui?

- Ne dis à personne que je suis là, s'il te plais.

- D'accord." Elle referme la porte et ouvre celle de l'entrée. Elle ouvre a un bel homme, c'est John Myers, il l'appelle par son prénom :" Laura?

- Oui?

- John Myers, du FBI. Nous avons appris que certaines choses étranges sont peut être cachées chez vous.

Évidement, la barrière des langues a ses lois. Laura essaie de comprendre du mieux quelle peut et articule dans la langue de l'agent :" Oui, entrez.

- Tout d'abord, nous allons fouillez votre appartement. Je vais vous interroger dans la cuisine, si vous le permettez.

- Oui."

Pendant que la fille tourne le dos, Liz fait signe aux autres d'entrer sans faire de bruit. Pendant l'interrogatoire, Laura à beaucoup de mal à comprendre à cause de l'accent très prononcé qu'on les américains et s'inquiète pour Kargath.

De l'autre coté, Hellboy vérifie son arme en parlant bas :" Il est où?

- Derrière cette porte.

- Je passe en premier "dit Liz, qui ouvre doucement la porte.

Cette porte mène vers une chambre à coucher, Kargath n'est plus dans le lit. Abe tend les mains, et dit : il y avait quelqun dans ce lit à l'instant...et..."

Rempant sur le sol, Kargath qui souffre de sa blessure essaye de fuir. Hellboy retire son cigare pour parler :"he ben on t'as retrouvé, Boucle d'Or. Tu te prends pour un ver de terre?"

Il le saisit par la peau du cou. Kargath pousse un gémissement, tellement il a mal. Liz fait à Hellboy :" Arrête, il a mal. T'oublie ce que tu lui as fait.

- Pfft, c'est rien.

- Elle a mit un pansement mais est-ce qu'elle a pu extraire la balle?

- Meuhé alors? ronchonne Hellboy.

- Il est en fâcheuse posture médicale, la balle est encore en lui., constate Abe

- Ok, on va l'emmener.

- Laissez-moi...Je vous en prie..., supplie Kargath.

- Oooh, Boucle d'Or sait parler.

- Tais-toi, l'interrompt Liz.

- Parle, qui tu es?!"

Laura entends des voix, et John tâche de re-attirer son attention. Liz tente de le faire taire :" Baisse d'un ton, tu veux qu'on nous repère? Il est mal en point, ne le vois-tu pas?

- Je l'ai carabiné, ouais.

- Tu crains. Pour l'heure, il faut le sortir de là.

- Non...je suis bien ici...

- Ecoute, t'es pas un humain. Ta place n'est pas ici.

- Elle...Elle me respecte...

- Ouais, Roméo. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme elle, malheureusement.

- Faites venir une civière, nous avons un blessé., dit Liz a l'équipe. Attendant les secours, Kargath est allongé sur le sol du couloir commun de l'étage, Hellboy qui continue de fumer son cigare, dit :"

Tu vas parler"

- ...

- Très bien." Hellboy appuie sur la blessure avec son pied. Kargath se met à crier de doubleur.

- Mais arrête !! Tu veux que les résidents viennent voir ce qui se passe?

- Pfft, je l'ai à peine touché. Bon, je vais fouiller voir si y'a pas autre chose. Reste avec la chochotte."

Liz secoue la tête. Hellboy entre discrètement et regarde autour de lui, main sur son revolver encore en gaine. Il regarde sur le bureau de la jeune femme, cette dernière est une artiste, regardant les croquis de Kargath. Il se met à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Liz, attends Hellboy, tandis que Kargath est transporté. Elle le trouve dans la chambre de Laura en train de s'amuser, il voit Liz et lui montre ce qu'il a dans les mains :" Hé, chérie, je voudrais bien te voir avec ça." Il tenait par les brettelles, une magnifique guêpière rose-saumon. Liz lui arrache des main et la met dans le tiroir en rouspétant :" On est pas venu pour ça." Hellboy regarde un peu les étagères, saisi un objet et devient content :" Regarde ! C'est le jeu en ligne que je t'ai parlé !!"

- Hellboy, repose-ça. Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir?"

Liz fait le point, apparemment, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel. Elle contact John pour dire qu'ils ont terminés. Ils repartent comme ils sont venus.

John s'adresse à Laura :" He bien, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Merci de votre patience mademoiselle. Au revoir., quittant l'appart

- Je vous en prie. Au revoir Mr Myers., en refermant la porte.

Elle attendit 3,4 secondes. Puis se rend à la chambre où elle avait laissé son ami. Elle l'appelle :" Kargath, c'est Laura. Tu es là? Ils sont partis." Aucune réponse. Dans le doute, elle ouvre la fenêtre et aperçoit son nouvel ami sur une civière, elle se met à crier :" Hééé ! Que faites-vous donc?!" Hellboy se retourne et dit :" C'est pas de ton ressort, ma mignonne, ok?". Elle voit Hellboy, et reste sans voix, lui aussi devait venir d'un autre monde. Mais ce n'est pas ces paroles de rustre qui l'arrêterai, elle dévale les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Elle se met même à tomber en tonneau dans l'escalier, et atterri sur un palier, collée au mur, elle se met à pleurer de douleur.

Au même moment Kargath ouvre grand les yeux :" Elle s'est fait mal...Tombée dans l'escalier...

- T'as fini de dire des conneries?

- En effet., ajoute Abe, Regarde là bas, elle a l'air de s'être faite bien mal...

Elle arrive en titubant sur le trottoir. La voiture qui transporte son nouvel ami quitte les lieux, elle murmure :" Prends soin de toi, Kargath, où que tu ailles.

- Elle souffre...que je m'en aille...

- Foutaises. John, enquille !"

Abe observe Kargath et touche son bras, et essaie de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Il le relâche, stupéfait et regarde Hellboy d'un drôle de regard. Le démon rouge demande :" Quoi?

- Il a des capacités de psychométrie fulgurantes. Il a créé un lien avec elle, l'effet est temporaire je pense. Mais c'est pas tout, il peut transmettre de sa force ou en absorber par simple contact quel qu'il soit.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il vienne avec nous, il est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Je crois même qu'il peut faire encore d'avantage...

- Bon ça va, ce n'est pas un couteau suisse.

L'électrocardiogramme indique une faiblesse. Liz dit :" il faut lui retirer cette balle dans un centre médical proche, sinon, il va y rester.

- Laura...,murmure Kargath.

- C'est bon, Boucle d'or on va te soigner...héééé...?" Kargath touche le bras d'Hellboy.

- Je vous prierai d'être un peu plus correcte...sinon je n'hésiterai pas voler votre force vitale jusqu'au malaise cardiaque...." Kargath le regarde avec un tout autre regard.

Hellboy qui est complètement à plat, grogne :" tu me le paieras, fripouille."

Sur le parking d'un hôpital, Hellboy et Abe reste dans la voiture pendant que Kargath se fait opéré d'urgence.

Hellboy se remet de cette humiliation, Abe ajoute :" Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

- C'était pas marqué sur son visage qu'il connaissait déjà ce pouvoir, quelle enflure.

- Vous avez finalement beaucoup de point communs.

- C'est ça.- Il se battrai jusqu'à la mort pour sa liberté.

- pfft...

- Il cherche aussi un endroit où pouvoir se poser...et des gens qu'il veut aimer, protéger.

- C'est ça...il ignore tout...

- Peut être, mais il a un passé bien pire que le tien, tu sais...et il fait tout pour partir de zéro. Il a une sensibilité à fleur de peau." Hellboy, boude dans son coin en soupirant. Abe, lui tapote l'épaule :" Tu meures d'envie d'être son ami.

- ...

- Quelqu'un qui vient du même monde que le tien. N'est-ce pas cela que tu as toujours souhaité?

- C'est bon, lâche-moi ! Arrêtes de me comparer à lui, c'est clair?

- Comme tu veux."

Le blessé revient de l'hôpital au bout de 3 heures d'attente. Hellboy avec sa fichu humeur, lance :" C'est pas trop tôt !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?, fait Liz.

- Je peux pas l'encadrer, celui-là !" grogne Hellboy en désignant Kargath encore endormi.

- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, il vient avec nous au bureau.

- Putain...

Dans l'hélico, Hellboy fait la gueule pendant tout le voyage. Lys discute avec Abe, ce dernier dit :" Il est toujours de mauvais poil.

- Tu verras, je parie qu'ils vont être copain comme cochons, très bientôt.

- Espérons, oui.


	5. Le maillon manquant

Il fait noir. Des voix embrumées parlent dans le noir. On entends :" Sa fièvre est tombé et son pouls semble normal..." Kargath ouvre les yeux, et voit Liz qui sourit :"Bonjour., dit-elle.

- ...Salutations., Il essaie de se lever mais la blessure lui rappelle.

- Il faut rester tranquille."

Abe le regarde attentivement. Liz lui demande :" Abe, je fait venir le chef?

- Oui, dis-lui que nous avons sûrement une perle rare entre nos mains.

Mr Manning arrive vers Kargath. Le démon mauve se tient debout devant lui, vêtu d'une tenue de sport aux couleurs du BPRD, et le toise en disant :" Alors c'est lui le "fameux" maillon manquant de votre équipe?

- Exact, monsieur.

- Intéressante créature." Kargath ne dit pas un mot le fixant de son visage peu expressif.

- ...et pas très bavarde. Je vous le laisse, je compte sur vous pour l'intégrer.

- Oui, chef."

Liz fait les présentations. L'accueil est chaleureux, mais Hellboy semble bien agacé et s'en va, Liz lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas :" HB, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Y'me ressemble trop ! Ça m'énerve !, crie-il à travers le couloir.

- Ne fais pas attention, il est un peu un peu soupe au lait, mais pas méchant.

- Je sais bien qu'il m'apprécie pas...Je ne suis pas idiot...

- Kargath, je suis désolée de son comportement. Il a toujours eue l'habitude d'être le plus fort, et là, vu que tu as des pouvoirs qui le dépasse...

- J'ai vu.- Suis-moi.

- Bien."

Il fait ce qu'on lui dit, et les deux arrivent dans une pièce. Une chambre simple. Liz lui dit :" Tu vas t'installer ici, pour le moment.

- Oui.

- Fais comme chez toi." Elle le laisse découvrir l'endroit, ce dernier s'assoit au bord du lit et n'en bouge plus. Liz dans le couloir, est interceptée par Abe qui l'entraîne dans une petite salle avec un panneau donnant direct sur la chambre où Kargath se trouve. Elle fait :" Que veux-tu?

- J'ai une idée, regarde bien...

- !"

Hellboy entre dans la chambre. Il dit :" Salut, Boucle d'Or, tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps comme ça?

-...

- Tu veux des excuses?..Je m'excuse. Ouais, je sais, c'est pas très franc. Mais comme je l'ai dit, t'a l'heure, je peux pas t'encadrer." Kargath ne réagit pas reste toujours immobile. Hellboy le fixe un moment et reprends :" A faire la tronche comme tu le fais, tu donnes la gerbe à tout le monde, sincèrement..." Le démon mauve lève les yeux.

- Non mais, regarde-toi ! Tu penses que cette fille qui t'as recueilli a eue de l'intérêt pour toi? Laisse-moi rire, elle a eue pitié, oui." Kargath qui perds son sang-froid commence à montrer des dents.

- Oh, Boucle d'Or s'énerve?

- Ne redis plus jamais de mal de Laura, tu entends?

- Sinon, tu fera quoi?"

Celui à la peau mauve concentre ses pouvoirs. Il se met à léviter. Helboy savoure le résultat de la provocation :" Oh oh oh ! Tu veux de l'action? Je t'attends !" Dégaine son arme. Kargath utilise un de ses pouvoirs, et fait léviter les objets présents. Ce dernier lance ceux-ci sur Hellboy, qui esquive en faisant :" Olé !!...A mon tour." Hellboy vise :" On va voir si tu esquives ça..." Il tire et les balles sont arrêtées par quelque chose entourant le démon mauve, ce dernier fait léviter les balles dans sa main par la seule force de sa pensée. Hellboy est surpris :" Woahow ! Là, tu m'épates !

- Retire ce que tu as dit sur Laura, tout de suite !

- N'y compte pas, face de Lavande !

- Très bien." Kargath fonce sur Hellboy, lui saisissant le bras et lui absorbe l'énergie vitale jusqu'à l'arrêt cardiaque. Hellboy pousse un hurlement de douleur, puis s'écroule. Kargath regarde son ennemi à terre, essoufflé par ce qu'il vient d'accomplir.

Le vaincu se met à disparaître, puis c'est tout le décor qui fait de même. Il se retrouve dans une pièce géométrique immense, capitonnée de plaques grises. Une sorte de ronflement continu résonne dans cette pièce. Il entends une voix derrière lui :" Bien joué, l'artiste !" Une porte est ouverte et toute l'équipe entre dans la pièce. Il dit :" Hein? Que se passe-t-il?

- Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une simulation. Cet endroit est un simulateur de combat, c'est ici que nous nous entraînons. Et je m'en suis servi pour te mettre en situation virtuelle pour connaître tes capacités dans un évènement réel.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit?

- Pour être sûr que arrives à faire face, voilà tout. Les dangers pour notre équipe arrivent sans prévenir.

- Vous souhaitez que je fasse parti de votre esquad?

- Ce n'était pas poli de notre part, c'est vrai mais nous pensons que tu as ta place avec nous.

- Oh, je ne sais quoi dire...

- Tu seras chez toi ici, si tu fais l'affaire...", ajoute Hellboy.

Kargath le fusille du regard. Liz lui demande :" Alors, veux-tu faire parti de l'équipe, au moins faire un essai?

- Pourquoi pas? C'est peut être ma chance de me sentir utile.

- Vous êtes le dernier maillon manquant à cette équipe, constate Manning. Vos capacités sont des plus étonnantes. Agent Hellboy, faites-lui visiter et conduisez cette recrue à ses vrais quartiers.

- Ben...?

- Pas de discussions !


	6. Nouvel ami

Hellboy fait visiter le BPRD à Kargath. A la fin, Hellboy fume un cigare et dit :" Bienvenu au club, l'artiste.

- Ah...euh..merci.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas été cool avec toi. J'aime être le nombril du monde...

- Être unique en son genre?

- Ouais.

- Faire l'admiration de tous?

- Entre autre." Ce dernier le regarde et lui dit :" Suis-moi.

- Bien."

Arrivé a une énorme porte blindée au fond d'un couloir, Hellboy ouvre l'imposante porte en disant :" Voilà mon QG.

- ooh..., Kargath voit les chats un peu partout. C'est quoi ça?

- Des chats, des bêtes géniales.

- Ce sont tes animaux de compagnie?

- Ouais ! Attrape !!" Dit-il en lançant un objet. Le démon mauve le reçoit et regarde ce que c'est : une canette de bière et demande :"Qu'est-ce?

- De la bière." Sur ces mots, Kargath regarde Hellboy, en déduit que ça se boit, et l'ouvre. Il goûte la boisson en faisant une grimace :" ooh quel goût étrange !

- Ouais. C'est la boisson par excellence.

- Je tâcherai de m'y faire.

Hellboy prend place sur son lit, et dit :" Tu peux t'assoir" désignant les chaises à la table.

- Merci.,prenant place et reprends, moi aussi j'avais un animal compagnie, un chien des enfers, mais il est mort dévoré par une liche..." En entendant cela, Hellboy avale un peu de travers, et tousse. Il rerpends :" Tu veux dire...que cette bête morte sur la falaise...c'était ton familier...?

- Oui.

- Ah ça pas dû être évident pour toi...

- Heureusement, j'ai rencontré cette fille.

- Ah, on en vient au moment croustillant.

- Quoi?

- Ben, parler de nanas ! Je l'ai vu ta petite copine et aussi ses habitudes, t'as bon goût mon gars.

- Hum...mais je la connais à peine, je n'ai pas de relation particulière.

- Hoooo l'autre ! Si tu avais vu ta réaction face à mon double dans la chambre virtuelle ! Si ça, c'est pas de l'amour...

-euh...ben..." Kargath ne sait plus où se mettre. Hellboy reprends :" Allez, c'est rien. Elle t'as tapé dans l'œil, c'est tout.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi...

- Ah ça..., au bout de sa quatrième canette. Les gonzesses sont de vrais énigmes, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme et pas seulement..., Il lui lance un bouquin érotique, regarde et tu vas comprendre..." Il l'ouvre et devient tout rouge, il balbutie :" Par Belzébuth !, le referme aussitôt. Hellboy est mort de rire, il bégaye :" il... il y a plein ...plein de succubes dans ce livre !...Enfin, ça y ressemble...

- Des succubes?

- Oui, dans mon monde, ce sont des démons femelles qui sont en constante exhibition.

- Haha, et aucune ne te plaisait?

- Non, elles sont très superficielles... c'est une vraie vertue là-bas, mais moi je n'aime pas cette idée.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça quand même...plein de nanas à poil.

Liz entre au même moment et demande :" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est à poil?

- C'est rien, Lizzy. Je lui raconte des conneries." dit Hellboy entre deux fou-rire.

- Ca change pas de d'habitude...Le repas est prêt.

La soirée se déroule sans encombre, nos héros discutent et écoutent l'histoire de Kargath avec attention :" Le seigneur des enfers, tout fonctionne par sa seule volonté. Sa seigneurie a fait de moi son champion, seulement son avidité est sans limite et s'est vite lâssé de moi. J'ai pourtant tout fait, mais il était trop préoccupé par son propre sort que de l'envie inexorable que d'envahir votre monde...J'étais d'abord en colère...Puis le désespoir s'est emparé de moi...Je me suis retrouvé seul...Et, j'ai commencé à vouloir m'enfuir de ce monde. Mais on échappe pas aux enfers aussi facilement ! Lors de l'ouverture de la porte des ténèbres, provoqué par Hellboy pour laisser entrer l'Ogdru-Jahad dans votre monde...diverses brèches se sont ouvertes sans doute dues aux futures invasions prévues. J'en ait profité pour m'y faufiler moi et mon familier. Remarquant, mon absence le seigneur des Abîmes et des non-morts envoya l'une de liches à ma poursuite. Le hasard a voulu qu'un humain se trouve là au moment de mon arrivée. Mon familier qui est très joueur, a voulu la saluer à sa manière : lèchouilles baveuses.

- Donc, il n'était pas agressif?

- Non, sauf si je lui ordonne.

- Hélàs, la liche l'a remarqué et s'est jeté dessus. L'humain présent suivit peu après....

- Ouais...ça pas dû être beau à voir...

- Je vis un horrible carnage...On m'avait enseigné les mille et une façon de tuer lorsque j'étais gladiateur. Mais ce que je venais de voir m'avait coupé la chique. Tout était brouillé dans mon esprit. J'usais alors de mes pouvoirs pour que la liche ne me détecte pas. Je suis resté des heures, sans bouger de mon coin avec derrière moi, un double-meurtre. Je ne pu retenir mes larmes...J'étais responsable de tout cela. C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir. Mais mon esprit me hurlait : tu es libre, ça serait bête que tout s'arrête maintenant ! La liche a dû me chercher toute la nuit. Infatigable, cette créature incarne la destruction.

- Ah ouais? Ben elle était pas sous sa bonne étoile en venant dans notre monde., remarque Hellboy.

- Oui, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour ça...Car, une fois qu'elle m'aurait anéanti, elle aurait sûrement commencé à tout détruire et ouvrir un portail vers l'enfer et commencé une croisade sanguinaire.

- Cette merde en est capable?

- Tout à fait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour la prochaine mission, t'es du voyage !

- D'accord...mais j'ai pu constater que vous usez d'armes.

- Et alors?

- Je n'ai pas ça sur moi...je n'ai même pas le pouvoir d'en invoquer.

- T'inquiète, je te gère ça...Après bouffé direction : l'armurerie !


	7. Membre à part entière

_Attention, les comportements de nos héros dans ce chapitre est a **surtout pas imiter** ! Ce sont des démons et ce qu'ils vont faire ne peut nuire à leur santé._

* * *

Arrivés à un porte blindée, Hellboy tape un code. La porte lourde s'ouvre automatiquement, puis la lumière éclaire la pièce. En entrant, Kargath a les yeux grand ouverts face à ce qu'il voit et s'exclame :" Incroyable !! Des armes de tout genre à perte de vue !, il en saisi une, si j'avais eu tout ça quand j'étais gladiateur, j'aurais pu conquérir l'enfer toute entière.

- Si tu le dis...Bon, choisi une ou plusieurs armes...On a du plus sophistiqué au plus bourrin !

- Génial !" Il choisit avec soin parmi tout l'arsenal, d'un sourire, il choisi une pique. Il se met au milieu de la pièce, et se met à échauffer les articulations en la maniant mieux que personne. Hellboy regarde, satisfait et constate :" Je voudrais t'entraîner au flingue, mais ça attendra demain.

- Les combats dans l'arène, étaient bien plus que des combats, c'était tout un art...

- L'art de tuer et saccager les méchants? Ça me plais...

- Pas seulement des méchants, il y avait aussi des sacrifices de démons...enfants...femmes...âmes perdues...

- Ça va, c'est bon, cette époque est derrière toi...T'as pu à te poser des questions.

- Tu as raison...

Le matin suivant, Kargath commence sa formation au tir. Liz arpentant les couloirs un paquet à la main, pensant le trouver encore en train de dormir. Elle frappe mais aucune réponse. Entrant, elle constate que le lit est déjà fait et personne. Elle repars et croise Hellboy qui se rend aux vestiaires, elle demande :" T'aurais pas vu Kargath, je dois lui remettre sa tenue.

- Tu le trouvera en salle de tir.

- Ok, merci." Elle s'y rend, et voit celui qu'elle cherche s'entraînant. Avec le bruit, elle lui tapote sur l'épaule. Ce dernier arrête, se tourne et retire son casque anti-bruits. Il demande :" Oui?

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Quand tu auras du temps, tu l'essaieras voir s'il y a pas de retouches à faire.

- D'accord, merci.

- A plus.

- Oui." Elle pose le paquet près de lui et le laisse travailler.

Après sa leçon, à ses quartiers, le démon mauve essaie la tenue. Elle lui allait bien. Il se met à faire quelques mouvements pour tester la résistance. Tout semble être conçu pour bouger :"

Cool," lâche-il.

Plus tard, dans la journée. Nos héros jouent au baby-foot. Cris et rire sont au rendez-vous. Liz qui les entends de loin, arrive et dit :" Moins fort !

Peu après, l'alarme se déclenche. Hellboy profite du moment d'inattention des adversaires pour marquer et crie :" BUUUUT !!"

- Hey, t'as triché !, proteste Kargath.

- Non, j'ai pas triché.

- On règlera ça plus tard. Allons-y !, dit John.

Dans l'habituel camion-poubelle, les héros à l'apparence moins humaine sont emmenés. Notre démon mauve, toujours très curieux demande :" Pourquoi nous emmène-t-on dans la soute de cet engin?

- Pour passer inaperçue. Nos opérations sont censées être secrètes, on doit pas laisser de traces de notre existence.

- Laisse-moi rire. Toi qui joue les top modèles devant tout le monde en dehors des missions !, ajoute Abe. Ça te va bien de jouer les profs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis le plus beau. 'Faut bien qu'on me voit sous mon meilleur angle."

Sur ces mots, Kargath se met à rire et dit :" Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer."

Arrivés sur place, l'enfer sur terre. Une créature pyrogène est en train de tout mettre à feu et a sang. Les pompiers font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour maîtriser les flammes provoquées et retenir la créature ardente. Nos héros profitent de ce maintient pour se charger en armes. Helboy saisi des étranges balles de couleur bleues en leur chuchotant :" mes jolies, j'ai une belle cible pour vous."

Fin prêts, ils tiennent devant la créature qui semble prendre un malin plaisir de tout brûler, Hellboy attire son attention en criant :" Hey du con !! Si tu cherches un volcan pour te loger, c'est pas ici !"

Le géant de feu se tourne et dit quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Kargath traduit :" Il dit qu'il est venu pour tout détruire, et faire de ce monde l'anti-chambre de l'enfer.

- Ha, tu comprends ce qu'il dit.

- Il dit aussi qui il va anéantir en premier : toi, Anung Un Rama, et moi.

- Rien que ça? Dis-lui qu'il aille se faire mettre.

- Mieux regarde...hahem...Laisse-moi deviner pourquoi tu es là, Magmaroth. Lucifer t'as botté le cul , alors tu es venu dominer ce monde pour remonter au top 10 de ses méchants préférés !

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Kargenro'ragath !

- On ne peut oublier une telle avidité."

Le monstre se concentre et produit des copies de lui-même mais plus petits.

- Il a pondu des minis-lui !, sort Hellboy.

- Ouais, mais faciles à tuer."

Toute l'équipe se met à détruire les mini-pyros. Kargath est face à l'original. Il tend sa pique en disant :" Abandonne, tu n'as aucune chance !

- Jamais !

- Ça ne t'as pas suffi la branlée à l'arène lors du festival Sanglant?

- Je vais avoir ma revanche !!, dit-il en frappant le sol qui éclate et forme de larges fissures.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix...!" Le démon mauve engage le combat. Helboy ayant terminé de son coté, contact Kargath par radio :" Besoin d'un coup de main, l'artiste?

- Volontiers. Il a gagné en puissance par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'ai affronté.

- J'ai peut être une solution. Je vais utiliser des balles en azote, ça devrait le refroidir. A la détonation, tu sautes !

- Ça marche !" Kargath monté sur les épaules du monstre est en train de le perforer de sa pique. Hellboy arrive et vise ce qui semble être le cœur de lave du monstre, il tire. Au son du coup de feu, Kargath saute en pirouette afin de s'éloigner. Dans les airs, il voit son ennemi se change en glace. A l'atterrissage, il use de ses pouvoirs pour retomber en douceur. Les deux démons, satisfaits, se cognent les poings en signe de triomphe mutuel. Leurs équipiers les rejoignent, Liz dit :"C'était fantastique !!

- C'était rien, vous nous avez surtout bien couverts Hellboy et moi. Du coup, c'est allé sans problème., en regardant le monstre neutralisé, seulement, ses pouvoirs ont augmentés par rapport à notre dernière confrontation...

- On s'en fout ! Ce qui compte, c'est de s'en être débarrassé !

Les gens et les journalistes viennent voir l'exploit. Nos héros se mettent vite à couvert.

Dans le camion, Abe fait la remarque :"Dis, Mauve, le monstre semblait te connaître.

- Oui, mais ça date un peu.

- Je connais les rudiments de la langue des démons, et j'ai compris qu'il t'as appelé Kargenro'ragath.

- Oui, c'est comme cela que je me nomme vraiment, Kargath est un diminutif et je préfère ça.

- Tu n'aimes pas ton nom?, demande Hellboy.

- Disons, que lorsqu'on le traduit, il peut annoncer le malheur.

- Exact, il signifie..." Hellboy pose sa main sur la bouche d'Abe.

- On a pas besoin de le savoir...

- Héhé, glousse Kargath, pas de problème

Revenus au PBRD, nos héros trinquent à l'arrivée officielle du nouveau membre. Hellboy est joyeux :" C'était trop bien, t'as vraiment fait ça toute ta vie !

- A dire vrai, dans les arènes tout est permis, et il faut savoir agrandir son éventail de possibilité. Utiliser tout ce qui nous entoure à notre avantage, agir vite et bien.

- Avec ta pique, tu fais penser à un chevalier Jedi !

- Un quoi?, demande-t-il?

- Il fait allusion à un film très connu ici., lui explique Liz.

Hellboy reprends :" On est une équipe trop forte !" Ils se cognent les poings.

Liz dit à Abe :" Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils s'entendraient.

- Ils font carrément la paire.

Hellboy dit à son ami :" Regarde, tu dois une bonne dose de coca.

- Oui.

- Et après..."Il lâche un rictus puis un énorme renvoi.

- Aaaaah...!, fait Liz. Dégueu !

- Mauve, à toi.

- Ok., il boit à son tour une une dose de boisson et fini par lâcher un renvoi puissant, assez pour faire trembler le bâtiment. Hellboy applaudit et siffle. Abe et John sont morts de rire. Liz embarrassée d'un tel comportement rouspète :"Vous êtes vraiment immondes tout les deux ! Surtout toi, Hellboy ! Tu as une mauvaise influence !

- Décompresse, bébé ! C'est pas tout les jours que c'est la fête !, dit-il et s'en suit un autre renvoi. Elle secoue la tête en se lamentant :"olàlà, un c'était déjà dur, mais deux..."

Hellboy sort d'autres bières, et du wisky. Il le sert en wisky en disant :" Tu vas voir, du vrai débouche-évier ! Cul sec que tu le bois !

- Ok., Kargath le boit, sous l'effet de l'alcool, il devient complètement saoul. Hellboy fait de même et ils se mettent à chanter des chansons paillardes et relativement grossières. Liz les regardent en soupirant :" Ils font être frais demain...".

Les deux compères se mettent à faire un concours de celui qui boira le plus de bières. Kargath n'étant pas habitué à boire autant, s'écroule au premier verre. Hellboy crie :"J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !! Voilà un domaine où je te bats !!

- Oui, tu as gagné un voyage vers ton lit !

- Non !! J'ai encore envie de m'amuser ! Tiens essaie de me battre, Abe !

- Tss..." fait Abe en secouant la tête. Sous l'effet de la fatigue et l'alcool ingurgité, Hellboy s'écroule à son tour. Les deux démons sont conduits à leurs quartiers respectifs.


	8. Début d'une histoire

Au matin, Kargath se réveille avec la gueule de bois et des maux de tête. Il prends une douche, puis un comprimé au moment de son petit déjeuné. Liz arrive à son tour, et constate :" Bonjour, ça va? ...olà, tu tires une de ces têtes.

- Salutations. Oui, j'aurais pas dû faire l'idiot hier soir...

- Bah, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Et Hellboy n'est pas plus réveillé que toi.

- Ah..." Il boit le verre contenant l'aspirine et fait une grimace de dégoût. Il sourit à Liz en disant :" Je suis quand même heureux d'être ici, avec vous tous. Vous me considérez des vôtres...J'aimerais tant que Laura sache que je vais bien et aussi la remercier.

- Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer.

- Pour te dire, oui. Même si on a bavardé que peu de temps, j'étais tellement...bien...en sa présence...Et pourtant je ne la connais que de nom. Je ne sais rien d'elle.

- Et si tu l'appelais?

- Comment?

- Par téléphone, avec la ligne internationale. Avec le décalage horaire, il doit être...15h environ de son coté.

- Oh, je pense qu'elle doit être occupée.

- A son travail, c'est très possible. Je vais faire rechercher son numéro de portable, avec de la chance...

- Merci, Liz."

Plus tard, elle revient avec le numéro et un téléphone sans fil. Elle les lui tends :" A toi l'honneur." Ils les saisi et compose le numéro inscrit.

De l'autre coté de l'océan, dans les couloirs de bureau d'une grande entreprise, un téléphone sonne dans une poche blouse. Laura réponds :" Allô?

- Laura? C'est Kargath.

- Kargath?! Le ciel soit loué ! Tu vas bien? Où es-tu? Ils t'ont kidnappés?! Ils demandent une rançon?

- Non non non. Tout va bien, ils ne m'ont pas enlevé. En fait, comme je ne suis pas humain, ils ont voulu me mettre en lieu sûr pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas potentiellement dangereux pour l'humanité. Au début j'ai pas trop apprécié...Mais au final, je me retrouve à travailler pour le gouvernement.

- C'est vrai? Te voilà fonctionnaire, alors ! C'est super ! Tu vas avoir une vie équilibrée. Un salaire intéressant, qui va te permettre de t'offrir tout un tas choses...passer ton permis de conduire, par exemple.

- Ah oui...c'est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire...Et toi? Comment va?

- Ça va très bien, surtout depuis que tu m'as donné de tes nouvelles." Kargath devient écarlate et reprends du mieux qu'il peut :" Je suis content de l'apprendre...Laura...?

- Oui?

-...Je...Je veux vraiment te remercier pour m'avoir secouru...

- C'était pas grand chose, ça m'a aussi fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de visite, si j'ose dire, hihi...Bon, l'heure tourne est j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

- Ok, à bientôt Laura, prend soin de toi.

- Toi aussi Kargath, je t'embrasse, bye."

En raccrochant, il est rouge de la tête au pieds. Il est sur son nuage et dit :"Elle est géniiiaaaaaaaale...

- Ouais, et toi t'es un gros nul, dit une voix. Le mauve regarde dans la direction, et voix Hellboy fumant un cigare. Kargath qui redescend et lui demande :" Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- T'as même été cap d'en savoir plus sur elle, c'est la moindre des choses quand on démarre une relation.

- ...je ne savais pas comment... Hey ! Mais t'as tout écouté !! C'est très impoli !!

- C'était plus fort que moi, avoir des infos croustillantes. T'inquiète, ça reste entre nous..." Kargath s'assoit et soupire :" Elle doit me trouver égoïste. Je vais bien gagner ma vie et elle...

- Meuh non, elle doit surtout te trouver...ridicule.

- Tu le fais exprès !

- Ouais !

- Je vais..., se levant, Te faire bouffer ton cigare !

- Haha ! Je préfère te voir comme ça !

- On régler ça en duel !!

- Quand tu veux !" Liz regarde les garçons se chamailler. D'un sourire, elle s'aperçoit que Kargath est vraiment le frère que Hellboy a toujours voulu avoir. Ils se mettent à faire un bras de fer chinois.

Le soir, Kargath est à la bibliothèque. Il souhaite aussi en savoir plus sur le monde dans lequel il est. Hellboy arrive, lui tend une feuille et dit :"regarde un peu...

- C'est la feuille de Laura, comment as-tu obtenu son dossier?

- J'ai mes sources. T'as vu? Elle as pas le meilleur des jobs, si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.

- En effet...Et dire qu'elle était super contente pour moi...

- Parfois, les humains sont prêt à tout pour survivre. Même à accepter des choses pas toujours très admirables et fermer les yeux.

- Sa destinée n'a-t-elle pas d'autre reflet que celui-ci?

- J'en ait bien peur..." Kargath fixe longuement la photographie en noir et blanc, le visage empli de mélancolie. Il tapote l'épaule :" Allez, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

- Oui. Tu as raison.

- Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour dehors?

- Hein? Mais on a pas le droit.

- Si tu crains qu'on te vois, t'inquiète, il fait nuit.

- Pourquoi pas? Ça va me faire prendre l'air..."

Dehors, dans une rue sombre, les deux compères sortent par les égouts et grimpent par une échelle de secours au dos d'un immeuble. Arrivé sur le toit, Kargath découvre un décors illuminé. Il dit :"C'est magnifique...

- Et encore, faut voir les grands boulevards...Tous les soirs, je viens par ici. Ça me permet de ne pas être trop coupé du monde malgré la télé.

- Mais pourtant, tu te caches.

- Ouais, mais des fois, je me montre. Je drague...Je signe des autographes.

- Ah, t'es une vraie star alors...

- Le bureau fait tout pour effacer les traces mais, j'ai quand même envie d'exister dans le cœur des gens.

- Moi, j'ai déjà une admiratrice." dit le mauve d'un large sourire. Hellboy le taquine une peu :" Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour la revoir.

- Oui.

- Hey, si tu lui faisais un cadeau pour noël?

- Comment ça?

- Je t'explique..." Hellboy lui raconte pourquoi Noël existe et les traditions. Kargath dit :" Intéressant...Mais j'ai pas encore d'idée.

- Grouille-toi, c'est dans quinze jours.

- Je vois pas...Tu sais pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir?

- Mmmmh, le mieux ce serait d'en apprendre plus sur elle, sa personnalité, ses envies...

- Ok,il se lève, je met au travail dès demain matin." Hellboy esquisse un sourire devant une telle détermination.


	9. C'est l'intention qui compte

Le lendemain, Kargath avait élaboré une petite stratégie. Il se rend dans les appartements de Liz. Il frappe et Liz qui était en train de lire, lui ouvre. Il la salut :" Bonjour, Mlle Sherman.

- Salut, appelle-moi Liz, pour la dernière fois.

- Oui, pardon. Il faut que je vous parle.

- Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, je vais droit au but. Je souhaiterais offrir à Laura un présent.

-Oh?; le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, Noël est proche et je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau. Comme Laura, vous êtes une femme, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez me mettre un peu sur la voie.

- C'est l'intention qui compte...Décidément, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Oui..., tout rouge, il hoche la tête.

- Remarque, essaie de parler un peu plus avec elle.

- Par téléphone, elle ne semble pas bien à l'aise...

- Le chat !

- Le quoi?

- Le chat, c'est un moyen très répandu qu'utilisent les internautes. Quand j'ai fouillé son appart le jour où on t'a emmené, j'ai remarqué qu'elle possédait un ordinateur et probablement une connection internet.

- Internet?

- Oui, c'est une sorte d'immense réseau qui te permet d'apprendre, découvrir, communiquer dans le monde entier sans bouger de chez toi.

- Super. Que dois-je faire?

- Suis-moi, je vais trouver ton bonheur."

Dans un local, Liz regarde parmi les rangée d'étagère. Kargath regarde ce qui l'entoure avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Liz, saisit un objet en disant :" Voilà !

- ?

- Tu vas utiliser celui-ci. Il te faut aussi cette alimentation...et ce câble de réseau...on peut y aller." L'endroit est étroit, Liz souhaite passer et Kargath est dans le passage. Elle se met à faire :" Tût tût , On se bouge !"

A l'entrée des appartements de Kargath, un agent les attends. Ce dernier les accueil chaleureusement :" Salut Liz, j'ai pu me libérer, que souhaites-tu que je t'installe?" Liz fait d'abord les présentations :" Kargath, je te présente Robert Beckman, notre informaticien.

- Bonjour., dit Kargath.

- Salut, c'est toi qu'on appelle Mauve? Enchanté, appelle-moi Bob. Je vais t'installer ce matos et t'en expliquer le fonctionnement, après tout ça fait parti de ta formation d'adaptation, il me semble.

- En effet.

- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Bob explique les procédés à Kargath qui est très attentif. Il demande enfin :" C'est vous qui gérez tous les ordinateurs du BPRD?

- En partie, on est quatre à faire tout le travail. Moi je m'occupe du serveur et des connections, c'est pour ça que Liz m'a fait venir...Voilà, je demande au serveur ta requête..." Il saisit une sorte d'écran portable de la taille d'un classeur et s'en sert à l'aide d'un stylet. Il saisit un petit papier collé à l'avance dessus et dit :" Alors...Tu dois te connecter sur Msn...Ça sera pas long à te mettre...je dois juste te créer une boîte mail...un compte..."

- Vous semblez bien vous y connaître dans ce domaine.

- J'étais hacker avant...Je savais pirater n'importe quel type de machine. Un jour, je me suis fait arrêter et collé à l'ombre... Je voulais me faire un peu plus de tune, livreur de Pizzayolo, ça paie pas grand chose. A ma sortie de prison, je suis reparti de zéro en travaillant comme nettoyeur pour leur locaux. Un moment, ils ont eu un gros soucis informatique. Je leur ait proposé mon aide et réussi haut la main de débloquer leur problème de leur serveur trop mal géré....Et voilà....

- Ils recrutent vraiment sur le talent même.

- Ouais, si seulement toutes les boites étaient pareilles, le monde serait plus humain, si j'ose dire." Il regarde Kargath avec un sourire complice il reprends :" voilà, tu vas pouvoir causer avec ta petite européenne, maintenant ! La rumeur dit qu'elles sont toutes mignonnes là-bas, héhé !"

- Ha...c'est pas faux ça.

- Tiens voilà de quoi potasser un peu sur les ordis. Si t'as besoin, tu siffles ! A plus Lavande !"

Il le laisse seul avec l'étrange machine. Il saisit la chaise de bureau et s'y assit. Il regarde l'écran, tout semble n'attendre que lui. Il regarde le clavier et se met à écrire du mieux qu'il peut :" Bonjour.

- Bonjour, qui est là?" Kargath à le cœur qui se sert et réponds :" C'est Kargath.

- Oh !! C'est toi, je suis bien contente de pouvoir te parler sur le chat !

- Oui, j'ai pu me procurer ce qu'il faut pour.

- Génial. Comment-vas tu?"

Sur ces mots, Kargath a le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il est obligé de marquer une pause avec les palpitations que ça lui donne. Il se sent si proche d'elle...Elle reprends de son coté :" Ca me fait tout drôle de te parler sur msn.

- Pareil.

- Tout se passe bien au boulot?

- Oui.

- Tu t'intègres, c'est bien. Moi, c'est tranquille." Il tente alors d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :" Dis...

- Oui?

- Tu as un petit ami?

- Non, pourquoi?

- C'est juste que tu dois te sentir seule parfois.

- A qui le dis-tu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est au poil."

Plus tard, Kargath vient s'entraîner avec Hellboy, ce dernier demande :" Alors? Il parait que t'as trouvé un moyen plus discret que le téléphone pour parler à ta petite armoricaine?

- Oui.

- Alors? Alors?!"

Kargath devient aussi rouge que Hellboy qui déduit en rigolant :" Ok...Ça devait être hot.

- Ben, on a parlé de ce qu'on aime, c'est tout.

- Rien que pour "ça", t'as des vapeurs, hahaha !

- Elle aime la natation, les arts, et les jeux vidéos.

- Une fille qui aimes les jeux vidéos, voilà qui est peu répandu.

- Certes, et elle joue à un jeu qui se nomme...(je ne vais pas donner le nom car c'est évidement une marque déposé.)

- Ah...C'est ce jeu en ligne très à la mode en ce moment.

- Elle voudrait la dernière extension, mais je comprends pas ce qu'elle entends par là...

- He ben voilà !!

- Quoi !

- L'idée cadeau ! L'extension du jeu ! Une extension, c'est une sorte de suite du jeu, avec d'autres histoires, plus d'armes, plus de quêtes, et bien d'autres choses.

- Tu crois que ça va lui plaire?

- Oui, et pour que l'effet soit dévastateur, je vois le KDO bonus !! : il est devant moi !

- hein? quoi?

- Tudieu !...Toi ! Tu vas lui remettre en mains propres ! Un petit réveillon ultra-romantique pour couronner le tout et là, l'effet est garanti à 200% !!

- Ouah...T'en sais des choses...

- He ouais, c'est pas pour rien que je suis le meilleur. (- écoutez-le se vanter ! lol)

Durant les deux semaines restantes, quand il n'y avait pas de missions. Le démon mauve échaffauda le plan tranquillement entre deux formations. Le jeu commandé arrive un beau matin, et au moment où il veut poser le papier-cadeau, l'arlame se déclenche. il pousse un juron dans la langue d'origine.


	10. Une équipe soudée

La mission se situe en Égypte, de mystérieuses disparitions et des événements étranges se passent dans les tombeaux au cours de fouilles. Face au lieu présumé dangereux, nos héros s'équipent de leur armes respectives et de lampes. Hellboy ajoute :" Aujourd'hui : cours d'histoire.

- Histoire de défoncer ou massacrer?, demande Kargath.

- Les deux évidement !"

A l'intérieur, Kargath veut faire peur à Liz avec un tour de magie. Il créa l'illusion parfaite d'un main de momie se posant sur l'épaule de Liz. Elle regarde et pousse un cri. Elle se met à alors à s'enflammer. Kargath dit en riant :" C'est moi.

- Idiot !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Hellboy.

- C'est rien, j'ai réussi à faire peur à Liz., répond Kargath, très content.

- Bien joué.

- Ggrrr, fait Liz.

- Arrêtez vos âneries, on est en mission, dit John.

- C'était tellement tentant..."

Plus tard, étant suffisamment au fond du du site, Hellboy tombe sur une étage créature qui s'empiffrait dans le noir. L'éclairant, il réalise que c'est une momie ramenée à la vie, dévorant les cadavres des personnes disparues. Il contact ses équipiés par radio :"Hey, je viens de trouver le trouble-fête." La momie remarque la lumière et approche. Il pointe son samaritain puis tire. Le mort- vivant est abattu, il signale :" Je l'ai..." A peine qu'il termine sa phrase qu'une horde de momies arrive vers lui, il lâche un "ça me gonfle".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demande Liz.

- J'ai de la compagnie...en grand nombre.

- On arrive."

Quand les autres arrivent, Helboy est déjà envahi par les monstres. Chacun se met à détruire autant de momies que possible.

Puis, un rire difficile à décrire se fait entendre. Le rouge dit :"C'est le chef, ça..." La voix s'adresse à eux :" Soyez les bienvenus dans ma modeste cache...

- Quand quelqu'un cause, on aime bien voir qui c'est.

- Mille excuses, je vais dans ce cas me présenter face à face avant que votre mort vienne peu après !"

Ce dernier vient à leur rencontre: c'est une personne à l'apparence masculine, buste bien bâti et la peau noire. Un pectoral entoure son cou, et un pagne richement décoré recouvre les cuisses. Mais le plus étonnant, au lieu d'avoir une tête humaine il a celui d'un canidé. Hellboy lance :" oooh joli costume, mais Halloween c'est passé !

- Insolant que tu es, démon ! Je suis Anubis, dieu des morts.

- Ouais...Je veux juste savoir, c'est quoi ton affaire à t'en prendre à ces malheureux?

- Ces malheureux? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils ont fait de l'Égypte une attraction pour les fortunés.

- Sur ce coup-là, je suis bien d'accord. Mais je pense pas que c'est uniquement pour ça.

- Bonne déduction, je vais accomplir la mission que cet imbécile Magmaroth a échoué !

- T'es de sa bande, ça veut dire que je vais t'exploser. !" Hellboy tire et son ennemi à le regard si affuté peut voir les balles et les esquiver. Il réplique avec des incantations et crie :"Levez-vous et obéissez à votre maître !!

- C'est toujours la même chose, c'est rasoir !" Les momies terrassées se raniment. Nos héros submergés, Rouge leur demande :"Personne n'a une idée.

- Je vais tenter un truc, propose Kargath, continuez de les distraire.

- Ok, mais fais vite !" Kargath se fait oublier par les ennemis avec quelques tours de passe-passe en se fondant dans l'obscurité et surprendre le nécromancien. Tel un lasso, il sert de sa queue pour attraper par le cou le dieu maudit. Mauve dit avec froideur : "Je vois que tu aimes l'horreur et l'impensable, alors je vais te montrer les pires images qui pour faire frémir d'effroi l'Enfer entière...!" Usant de ses pouvoirs, il montra des atrocités jamais imaginées. Le dieu des morts essaye de fuir ces pensées insoutenables mais elles sont si envahissantes qu'il ne parvient plus à se concentrer pour contrôler ses serviteurs. Kargath reprends d'un ton froid : "Maintenant, tu vas retirer toutes ces créatures et parler. Tu sais sûrement plein de choses...

- Ou..Oui..." Les momies se changent aussitôt en poussière laissant les aventuriers. Hellboy rengaine son revolver et vient vers l'étrange prise. Le dieu-démon s'écroule sur les genoux et parle :" J'ai été enrôlé par l'empereur des Enfers pour vous montrer que votre fin à tous est proche.

- Belzébuth, hein?, demande Mauve.

- Oui, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus. J'étais seulement venu pour rassurer l'empereur que son plan fonctionne en ...mourant...des mains de sa création.

- Il se sert de ses serviteurs comme de la chaire à canon...Relâche-le Mauve." Kargath le relâche et pointe quand même son revolver. Il dit d'un ton froid :"S'il n'en sait pas plus, il nous ait d'aucune utilité..." Hellboy l'interrompt l'air très étonné de voir son ami d'habitude sage, si différent.

En regagnant l'hélico, Hellboy s'approche de Liz et chuchote :" Tu le trouves pas différent notre artiste?

- Non.

- Pourtant, il a réussi à terroriser l'autre abrutit avec son pouvoir de psychométrie.

- C'était le but, non?

- Oui, mais de vouloir le tuer de sang froid, je me pose des questions, là.

- Il doit être exténué par le voyage, c'est sa première mission loin du BPRD.

- Tu as raison, je dois me faire des idées."

A bord, en plein vol. Le prisonnier attaché et les pouvoirs bloqués, semble traumatisé. Hellboy l'observe et dit :" Tu devrais lui enlever ces vilaines images de la tête, l'artiste. Il va péter une durite parti comme il est.

- Ok., il entre en contact physique et lui retire les visions. Il dit :" Merci." Il regarde Hellboy et demande :" Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

- Ça, c'est à la direction d'en décider." répond Rouge en allumant son cigare.

De retours au BPRD, le prisonnier est en cellule. En salle de Briefing, Manning est en train de lire rapport. Il semble, pour une fois, satisfait :" Beau travail, agents. Vous avez capturé un nécromancien, ce qui explique les cadavres vivants aperçus par les témoins.

- Nécromancien? demande Hellboy.

- Oui, il me semble que Raspoutine avait ce genre capacités." Liz complète le rapport :" Le prisonnier nommé Anubis, nous a dit qu'il a été envoyé par Belzébuth pour nous montrer que notre fin est proche.

- Y'a quelque chose qui me titille dans ce spitch, soupçonne Hellboy. Pourquoi ce sois-disant empereur a-t-il envoyé ce minable? Il aurait très bien pu envoyer une armée de liches, ça fait plus mal ça.

- Il a dit aussi qu'il était là pour rassurer son seigneur que son plan est toujours en cours en mourant, glauque non? Tu disais même que c'est de la chaire à canon.

- Ouais mais pas tant que ça. Avec du recul, on pourrait plutôt songer à un messager...

- Messager ou pas, continuez de le faire parler. Si tout cela est vrai, nous devons anticiper la catastrophe possible. Sur ce, je vous laisse." Manning les quitte. Hellboy fixe Mauve qui demande :" Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Rien, je me disais que tu étais allé un peu fort.

- Ben voyons, et qui c'est qui veut que je m'adapte aux méthodes radicales, mh?

- Oui, bon, euh...Excuse-moi, t'as l'air nerveux.

- Désolé, j'ai peu de temps devant moi en ce moment pour me détendre., ils quittent la salle de briefing et marchent dans le couloir vers le distributeur de boissons.

- Remarque tu vas de formations en formations ces temps-ci, on te voit plus.

- Je veux juste passer mon permis de conduire, m'adapter à la société., se sert un chocolat.

- Tu ne pourras jamais conduire en public. Tu veux un conseil d'ami? Laisse tomber ! Tu n'existes pour personne, ni aux yeux du gouvernement ni à ceux des gens.

- Je ne te permets pas !, en posant le gobelet sur la table.

- Au contraire, je me le permet, moi ! Tu en fais trop pour cette fille que tu connais à peine, redescend sur terre.

- Je lui dois la vie.

- Tu parles.

- D'abord, c'est pas tes oignons, et j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux ! Et ensuite, pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres?!

- Tu me fais chier !!!" Hellboy frappe de son poing de pierre Kargath qui vole à l'autre bout du couloir. Réalisant ce qu'il a fait, il accourt voir si ça va. Il demande :" Mauve, ça va, vieux frère?

- Ouille...

- Je te demande pardon, j'aurais pas dû...

- Héhé., esquissant un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'une bagarre entre potes, mmh?

- Toi alors..., l'aidant à se relever.

- T'as eue raison de me frapper, ça m'a remis les idées en place.

- T'es surtout influençable...

- Pour Liz, tu ferais aussi n'importe quoi?

- Bonne question...Ça te dis une bière?

- Je dis pas non." Les deux démons vont vers la chambre d'Hellboy.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, une ombre se promène dans les couloirs du BPRD et se dirige vers le complexe des cellules. Elle s'arrête devant celle du dernier prisonnier et glisse sous la porte. A l'intérieur, l'ombre prends forme humaine armée d'une faux. Celle-ci se met à parler au prisonnier endormi :" Tu as lamentablement échoué. Sa majesté est grandement déçue. Tu étais censé mourir sous le joug de sa création." Elle leva sa faux afin de donner un coup, esquissant d'un sourire ,elle reprends d'un ton narquois :"La mort est trop douce, une damnation éternelle est plus appropriée." Au moment de donner le coup, il se réveille à cause de la présence magique. Il esquive la faux qui empale le matelas en roulant hors du lit. Par une roulade arrière, il se relève en position de combat et dit :" Tiens, tiens, la faucheuse. Toujours à faire ton sale boulot?

- Il n'y a pas plus grand honneur que de servir sa majesté.

- C'est toi qui parles d'honneur, attaquer dans le sommeil qui plus est une personne désarmée. Attends un peu, je vais en faire autant..." L'assaillit siffle avec ses doigts. Un gardien vient voir d'où provient ce bruit. Il inspecte de sa torche et voit la personne à la faux. Il crie :"Hey vous là ! Que faites vous ici?

- Je l'élimine d'abord, et ce sera ton tour, mortel !"

Le vigile se moquant des paroles donne l'alerte. La faucheuse demande :"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Le début des ennuis pour toi, ma vieille.

- Qu'a cela ne tienne. L'endroit est petit, je vais en finir au plus vite !!

- Ouais, si t'y arrives." Elle se met à donner des coups en brassant l'air tandis qu'il esquive. Il se retrouve dans l'angle en fâcheuse posture, elle s'élance mais une main la retient. Elle se retourne et voit Hellboy, elle dit d'un ton frustré :"Hanung Un rama.

- Lui-même ! Tu devrait éviter de te servir de ça, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

- Lâche ma faux !

- T'avais l'intention de faire quoi?

- ...

- Tu ne veux pas répondre?", de sa main de pierre, il se met à broyer le manche de l'instrument de mort. Il reprends :" Embarquez-moi ça, les gars !" A la relâche, elle lui fait face et dit d'un ton arrogant :" Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, le plan est toujours en marche." Elle se sert des ombres pour s'enfuir et disparaître. Hellboy secoue la tête de dégoût et demande au prisonnier :" Ça va toi?

- Oui...

- Elle voulais quoi cette folle?

- Terminer ce qui a été commencé...

- Mouais, nous en reparlerons demain.


	11. Veille de Noël bien étrange

Le lendemain, le prisonnier est interrogé pour l'événement de la prison. Myers montre le rapport à ses équipiers en disant :"Ce plan de celui qui nomme l'empereur ou Belzébuth s'appelle le Défaiseur de mondes.

- Défaiseur de monde? OK, c'est parti pour aller faire de la recherche avec poisson-panné...Il est où Mauve, pour qu'il nous donne un coup de main, son savoir pourrait nous être utile.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

Rouge va à la bibliothèque et appelle :" Salut ! Poisson panné, t'es là?

- Bonjour Rouge, je suis là-haut., Abe se trouve sur l'étage. Je te prie de ne plus m'appeler de la sorte, s'il te plais.

- Bon..., il lui donne le dossier. Abe le lit avec attention.

Ils se mettent à faire des cherches mais vite conclues pas un échec. Abe regarde la phrase "Défaiseur de monde". Hellboy ronchonne :" Y'a rien ! Rien !

- Rouge, on cherché ce que c'était, certes. Mais on a peut être oublié un détail.

- Quoi?

- Les démons ont une façon particulière de voir le choses. Nous devrions aller plus du coté étymologique de ce nom.

- Etyquoi?

- Étymologique, c'est analyser l'origine.

- Donc il nous faut décortiquer ça., demande Liz.

- Exact.

- Super on va faire de la grammaire...,râle Hellboy. Abe réécrit les mots sur une grande feuille. Liz avec un dictionnaire sous le bras donne son point de vue :" Défaiseur, ça veut dire quelqu'un qui défait.

- Oui au sens propre. Au sens figuré, ça peut signifier : détruire, anéantir.

- C'est ce que font tous les méchants en général, ajoute Hellboy.

- Aides-nous au lieu de dire des bêtises !

- Hum...démolir...?

- Oui, c'est plus entre défaire et détruire.

- Hé hé.

- Démolisseur de mondes? C'est un peu bizarre comme sens.

- Rappelez-vous, c'est une création de Belzébuth.

- Ouais : ça lui obéit, ça exécute, donc il y a de fortes chances que ça soit vivant.

- Exact, et selon les écrits, Belzébuth, a le pouvoir de créer la vie ou de la redonner et inversement. D'où la résurrection de notre interrogé.

- Par ailleurs, il a dit aussi que le plan de l'empereur était être sa mort, mais on a fauché l'herbe sous le pied du présumé tueur.

- Monde...,répète Liz, ça veut pas forcément dire "monde" pour la dimension ou planète. Ça peut être des personnes.

- Effectivement. Leur langage peut être simple comme complexe usant des mots auquel ont aurait pas pensé.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont assez cons pour parler comme des mômes de 3 ans?, rétorque Hellboy.

- C'est un nom de code, t'as pas compris ça? Et une fois analysé...on trouve génocide...?"

Abe pose ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant la solution donnée. Hellboy rumine : "Réduit à jouer aux mots fléchés,pfff..." Liz remarque la stupéfaction de Abe, elle lui demande :" Ça ne va pas, Abe?

- Tu viens de donner la solution, Liz : Génocide. Et dans le langage démon, il se traduit par..." On frappe à la porte, Kargath entre et fait une apparition qui sort de l'ordinaire :" Regardez ça !

- Wouahouh !, dit Hellboy regardant dans sa direction. Kargath est sur son 31. Il vient voir de plus près et dit : "On peut savoir qu'elle est la signification de cet accoutrement?

- Ben, on est le 24 !

- Oh, c'est vrai. La veille de Noël...C'est ce soir que tu la retrouve, hé hé., donne un coup de coude.

- Oui., tout rouge. Ça t'ennuie de m'accompagner?

- Mieux, ajoute-t-il. On y va tous ensemble. Et Manning, on s'en tape !

Dans le hangar, Hellboy condamne de l'intérieur les accès. Le plafond s'ouvre et l'hélico démarre. De l'autre coté, Manning et une poignée d'agents essaient d'ouvrir une porte du hangar, le chef jure comme un beau diable :"Ouvrez-moi ça, bande d'incapables ! Ils ne doivent pas quitter le complexe !!

- C'est bloqué de l'intérieur !, signale Clay.

- Enfoncez la porte ! Vite ! Vous n'entendez pas l'hélico qui est sur point de partir?!

- Je l'entends qui s'en va, monsieur."

Manning devient vert de rage. Il crie :"Quand je les retrouverai, j'en ferait de la purée !!

A bord de l'hélico, c'est la franche rigolade. Hellboy dit :"J'aimerais bien voir la tronche de Manning, il doit être furax !

- Ça t'amuse de le faire tourner en bourrique.

- On peut rien te cacher, Mauve." rétorque-t-il en buvant une bière. Tout le monde semble enthousiaste d'aller passer un peu de bon temps, sauf Abe qui ne dit rien. Liz le remarque et lui pose la question :" Ça ne va pas, Abe? Tu ne dis plus rien depuis notre départ.

- Si, tout va bien Liz, je suis juste un peu inquiet.

- Dis-moi ce que ce que c'est..., sur ces mots Abe regarde Kargath qui semble bien se marrer et dit :" Non, je m'inquiète pour rien...

A l'arrivée, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Une grande berline les attends. A l'intérieur, Abe s'adresse à tous :" Par mesure de sécurité, ayons tous nos radios allumées. Même toi Mauve.

- OK." Ils allument tous leur dispositifs.

Devant l'immeuble, Kargath assisté de ses amis sonne à l'interphone. Un "oui?" un peu enfermé répond. Ils crient tous en chœur :" C'est nous !!

- Ah ah ah ! Je vous ouvre." Au moment d'entrer, Hellboy fait signe aux agents second de venir.

Devant la porte, Kargath sonne et Laura ouvre. Ils disent tous en chœur :" Joyeux Noël !!!" Hellboy souffle dans une langue de belle-mère. Laure éclate de rire. Elle remarque Hellboy, et dit :" Je vous reconnais, vous êtes celui qui avait enlevé Kargath.

- Euh...Ouais...C'était pas cool, je l'admet., répond Hellboy.

- Pas de problème, Kargath m'a tout expliqué, entrez donc..." Elle remarque Kargath qui est très bien habillé et fait :" Waaah, rien avoir avec ce que tu avais sur le dos lorsque que je t'ai trouvé sur mon balcon.

- Hé hé ! Et c'est rien ça..., il sort son cadeau,...Joyeux Noël Laura.

- Oooh, c'est pour moi? Merci." Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Kargath, tout rouge, se sent tout léger et lévite en se cognant un peu au plafond. Hellboy le prends par le pied et le fait redescendre par les pieds. Notre mauve renvient à lui et tout le monde est mort de rire. Le rouge reprends :"Bien et maintenant...,il siffle entre ses doigts,...la surprise du chef !" Deux agents apportent un caisson isotherme et commencent à installer sur la table de Laura. Cette dernière n'en revient pas : un dîner au chandelle pour elle et son ami mauve. Kargath dit à Rouge :" T'es cinglé...

- On vous laisse...!" Tout le reste de l'équipe s'éclipse. Abe est resté en bas visiblement nerveux. Liz lui demande, :"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous?

- Je craignais de gâcher le moment en dévoilant mon hypothèse.

- Quoi?, fait Hellboy. Il le regarde mais ne dit rien. Liz tente de briser la glace en disant :"Si on allait se balader?" Ce qu'ils vont faire.

En marchant, Abe attire l'attention de Liz. Elle lui demande :"tu vas enfin me raconter ce qui te tracasse?

- Maintenant que nous sommes assez seuls,oui..."Il regarde HB et John parlant de tout et rien, mais surtout de gonzesses. Liz reprends :"Je t'écoute.

- Tu te souviens que tu as dit le mot "Génocide" au Bureau?

- Oui. Ce pouvait être la signification de notre énigme.

- He bien, j'ai été prit d'un doute affreux.

- Quoi donc?

- Génocide dans le langage démon veut dire : Kargenro'ragath." Liz pousse un suffoquement de crainte. Elle dit :" C'est pas possible...non...

- J'espère que je me trompe, mais tout semble d'imbriquer : les attaques pourvues d'indices, les pouvoirs étonnants et destructeurs que possède Mauve,...

- Que faire? Comment vas-on l'annoncer à Hellboy?

- Rien pour le moment. Attendre et observer. Je ne veut pas créer de panique.

- Mauve est pourtant si gentil. Aurait-on fait entrer un loup dans la bergerie?

- Il ne doit même pas savoir lui-même qu'il est dangereux à ce point. C'est pour cela que nous devons rester en retrait, lui dire serait à coup sûr un facteur déclenchant, surtout maintenant...

- Hé...t'es un grand romantique mine de rien.

- Juste user d'un peu de subtilité..." Hellboy se retourne et dit :"Vous complotez quoi encore tous les deux?

- Rien, juste qu'on aimerai savoir ce qui se passe pour Mauve, s'il s'en sort.

- Hé Hé, et moi donc".


End file.
